A dumpster of the type described above generally comprises a cup-shaped body made of an opaque material that conceals the contents of said dumpster.
The dumpster of the type described above has the drawback of preventing the refuse collector from being able to see how full the dumpster is. Therefore, dumpster emptying operations are performed regardless of how full the dumpster is and, in particular, they are even performed when the dumpster is empty or not very full.
The use of a dumpster of the type described above involves high operating costs, in that it requires the use of equipment and labour even when not necessary.